


【翻译】Better to be Chained to your Side

by LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 一见钟情, 王储Jensen, 窃贼Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen从未想被加冕为一国之君，也不想肩负那些根本不可能完成的重任。当一位陌生窃贼在某个夜晚将他偷偷绑走时，他不禁思考上天是否听到了他的心愿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Better to be Chained to your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better to be Chained to your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975733) by [hybridshade (shimyaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade). 



> *作者给授权啦！开心w  
> *喜欢这篇文的小伙伴们记得关爱原作者呀<33  
> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

**

深呼吸。

沉下心来。

不成功便成仁。

集中注意力，

听悸动的心跳。

鲜血流淌。

步步为营。

 

Jared重重地将头撞到背后的石墙上，冰冷坚硬的岩石表面迫使他清醒了少许。他不能失败，他忍受了一切才走到了这一步。寒冷刺骨的夜晚、饥饿、谎言与欺骗、打斗冲突……诚然，他是一个技艺娴熟的窃贼，可暗自潜入Ackles家族的城堡，以任何人的准则来看这都是一大壮举。他把他的“幸运”都归根于贵族之间的动荡不安——局面紧张暗潮汹涌，人们质疑国王统治国家的能力，（更重要的是）国王心知肚明。皇室将目光投向王子，他们不知道他是否可以打破国王的过度集权从而登上王位。王子太过年轻，他还不明白帝王之道，但如果他真的决意要与国王争权夺势，他一定会赢。Jared远远地就看到了王子，他丝毫不怀疑自己为什么可以一眼就认出王子。关于王子的“美貌”，他已经听够了，除此之外，还有他冷漠的处事态度。即使是商人阶层和农民都给他起了一个“冰山王子”的绰号，他们在私下闲聊时这样称呼王子——Jared在旅途中偶然听到的次数也已经数之不尽。

但这些传言终究不是他真正关心的，Jared来这里是为了绑架王子的，王子的气质冷淡与否都与他无关。

一至两天的侦察是Jared执行任务前的喜好，他喜欢预先做好准备，但当Jared听说王子的日程表被提前了，他不得不立刻来城堡打探情况。公爵Harris的女儿据说已经被迎进了城堡，希望能迅速安排一场政治联姻，显而易见篡位夺权的的战争即将在几天内打响。Jared无论如何都不能让这一切发生，他已经被命令了绝不能让王子登上王位。

当然，欲速则不达，没有时间彻底研究警卫的换岗规律导致他执行任务的节奏被打乱了，以至于场面最后沦落到了猫捉老鼠的追逐游戏，这种情况是不允许发生的。尽管他以解决了两个警卫为收场，他的失误同样也给他的肩膀带来了一个不容小觑的刀伤。暗红色的血染脏了夜行服的整个右半边，即便是这样，他的伤口依旧在不断渗出鲜血，血液缓缓滑下手臂，滴落到地上。可他已经引起不小的骚动了，他必须得成功绑走王子，然后在警卫的尸体被发现前离开。如果城堡进入了高度戒备的状态，他就插翅难飞了。

侧着身子沿着走廊谨慎地一点点移动，微风中突然飘来了两个声音，Jared因此放慢了步伐。

**

“我们本来能……我们仍然可以想方法使双方获利，但是你拒绝跟我说话，无论和谁你都这样。见鬼的你自己一个人消沉去吧，Jensen，就当我在和窗帘说话好了。你明明是站在皇室这边的，可我不明白你为什么不愿意为他们做任何事！”

“那有什么意义？我单方面的言论改变不了什么。我的父亲……他会……他觉得我令人生厌，他憎恨我——你心里明明很清楚这一点。他的宠臣们就像洞里的蛇不知长短，你不可能不知道他们在暗处是怎样虎视眈眈地盯着你。过去几年我已经吸取了足够多的教训。如果我一探出头，我就会被咬，这就是他们存在的意义。”

“你就不能冒着风险再被咬一次，即使是为了自己的利益？”

“像现在的这种情势，我不见得会说那是为了我自己的利益。”

“我们已经认识很多年了，Jensen，我一直有注意到你愈来愈严重的悲观心理，但我一定是错过了你变得冷酷无情的那一刻。”

Danneel离开了，绣花缎面的高跟鞋敲击着脚下的石面，“嗒嗒”的声音渐行渐远，然而Jensen却没有跟上她，即便是Danneel对他的不满又为他那漠然的态度徒增了一个“残忍”的标签，他也依然认为无关紧要。虽然他们在垂髫之时便相互认识，但公爵的领土距离城堡有好几天的车程，这么多年来只有在特殊的场合下，他们才会见面。所以他不理解为什么她要表现得很了解他，他们的关系好似亲密到他们匆忙结婚都不成问题。确实，以政治的角度来看，他们通婚可能有助于平息目前紧张的局面。但以他的父亲为核心的圈子深不见底，暗藏毒蛇，他不相信那些狡猾阴险的政客们，他希望自己可以置身事外，离他们越远越好。更重要的是，因为国王和公爵之间已经建立了友好的关系，他与Danneel未来的通婚看起来无异于一个方便快捷的交易。话虽这样说，可事实上，他们依旧需要一个可以让所有人满意的男性继承人。

攥紧了一侧的斗篷，Jensen开始往反方向走。他从来都没有想过和Danneel结婚——以后也不会想——光是想象着和Danneel同床共枕的景象就不禁令他心生嫌恶。他没有针对她，令他胃部绞痛的可不止她一个。（相反地，她是那群狐群狗党里最好的一个。）但一样都是原则问题，他们都在强迫他按着他们的想法行事，特别是如果他们所希望他做的事有利于国家的未来，他们甚至不惜将儿童卷进来。

假使他年轻的妹妹Mackenzie可以被给予一点点机会——虽然她只有二十二岁，以及Jensen已经不下十次指望她未来可以成为一名政治家。皇家法院总是在编造借口，因为她生为女人，或者是她太年轻了，总之不管什么理由他们就是不想给她机会，但Jensen知道贵族把她的安全看得比什么都重要，他们想让她远离恐惧。要是他的妹妹能让她的爪牙稍稍渗入政事一点，她就能击溃那些背弃信义的蠢驴，让他们转眼间四分五裂。他的妹妹可以解决他们所有人的问题，只要她不是一个美丽年轻的女性。

他远不想成为第一个面临这种命运的王子（或者公主），可他的心与思想都已经被一根无形的线牵制住了。也许Danneel会理解他的苦衷，也许不能。Mackenzie是唯一一个知道他秘密的人，但她另有自己的秘密——总而言之他们达成了共识。尽管如此，Jensen也不能在这个如此不稳定的动荡时期冒险肆意行动。

这些年来，他格外注意自己的幽会。同性关系是被严令禁止的，但可以肯定的是它带来的感觉。随着时间的推移，他的父亲变得越来越讨厌他，他“厌恶”的列表也不断变长，最后甚至包括了Jensen的爱好和性取向。国王有足够的弹药向Jensen开火，他用憎恶与羞辱让Jensen千疮百孔。不过至少现在，Jensen觉得他已经做到麻木不仁，因此，他不会再伤得更重了。他学会了将流言蜚语抛之脑后，漠视人们对他的诋毁笔直前行，他为自己筑起了一道高墙，让那些对他的攻击再也触及不到他。这是一种可以让他生存下去的技巧。

Jensen松开了握紧长毛绒斗篷的手指，当他走到拐角处，一个平滑的东西掉了下来，如果他没有一直在盯着自己的靴子的话，也许他可以看到来者的样子。

**

华裳在手中被撕裂，

挣扎不已。

前路在何方？

刀尖泛着白光。

看不见的样貌——褐发下被面具掩藏的脸。

近在咫尺的危险。

 

他可能错过了警卫的换岗间隙，但他手上有城堡的布局图。

他将匕首紧紧地贴在王子身体的一侧，旁人几乎看不出来王子正受到胁迫。Jared带着他们来到了城堡的最西处，他催促Jensen赶紧下绳梯，但他万万没想到王子这么轻易就服从了，于是乎他们一起顺着绳梯往下爬到底部，最后他们来到了皇家马厩。他们在城堡里成功避开了许多的警卫，所以现在基本上已经安全了。因为这些警卫很大程度上都对来自城墙外的威胁保持警惕，所以Jared只能希望那意味着他离开会比他进来时更容易。他已经被太多的麻烦耽搁了，右臂也受了重伤，完全动不了了。

他选了离他最近的那一匹配备了马鞍的马，然后命令王子把那匹马牵出畜栏。奇怪的是，在Jared四处走动，检查马匹的缰绳是否牢固，并确保他们没有被人看到的时候，Jensen仍旧一脸茫然。直到Jared从腰带里拉出铁手铐，王子似乎终于从所发生的事中看出了端倪。

“你绑架了我？”

Jared想知道他是否应该关心下为什么他拿了一把刀抵着王子的背，王子却只有这么点反应，“如果你是说整件事的主旨，那答案是‘是的’。”

“那好吧。”

Jensen又恢复到了面无表情，显然一副听天由命的样子。Jared断定王子一定被教导过，如何应对这种突发情况——这是唯一合情合理的解释。介于Jared的所见所闻，他知道Jensen一点都不傻。他的行为毫无疑问是一种装腔作势，也就是说Jared不得不对他更加小心提防。

放下了手中的匕首，他着手将Jensen的双手拷在了背后，然后把他弄到了马上。Jared从另一个畜栏里偷来了点流浪者用的毯子，将它们盖到了Jensen的身上来遮住他的脸和身体，随后他跨上马背坐到了Jensen背后。由于Jensen的手被束缚在了后面，所以他将不得不依靠Jared来保持平衡。王子不会做愚蠢的事这个认知让Jared稍稍安心——除非王子选择不顾一切地从马背上摔下去，但愿他不会这么做。因为Jared接到命令，除非万不得已，就将王子的尸体带回到他的主人那里。以他的经验来说，一个没有生命的尸体和它听起来一样沉，无疑是个累赘。

他们顺利逃脱了，仅仅只有几个警卫试图徒步赶上他们。Jared确信他努力迂回行进所刻意制造出的痕迹迷惑了跟上他们的人，同时也给他赢得了时间来找回自己的旅行包，早些时候他把它藏在了灌木丛里。他的手臂一直在叫嚣着疼痛，马在奔跑时所带来的颠簸时不时地会牵扯到他的伤口，引起了又一阵抽痛，但Jared知道他们不能就此停下，所以他们在黑夜里策马疾驰而去。

**

月光已不足以照亮他们前方的路，他们终于从风尘仆仆的疾驰中停下。挂在他身上的毛毯沾满畜棚的干草，他只可以从缝隙中窥视到一丝狭窄的天空，所以Jensen只能凝神听着绑架了他的人下马，在他的附近来回走动，他们貌似停驻在了一块林间空地。这个人活动的声音总是伴随着大量的“嘶嘶”声和“哼哼”声，Jensen确定了他的猜测——绑匪身上的衣物是被他自己的鲜血浸透的，而不是一开始他以为的这些血来自于别人。

不久后他身上的临时遮挡布被扯下了，这个人帮助Jensen下了马鞍。但显而易见地，他不准备打开Jensen手上沉重的镣铐。所以Jensen所能做的就是坐在那听着空气里沙沙作响的声音，注视着他在黑暗里摸索着搜集树枝，然后在空地上升起了一簇篝火。那感觉起来如同它发出的光亮一样温暖，Jensen也因此可以清楚地看到那个人已经褪下了上半身的衣服，肩膀上的伤口被裸露在外。

“你有急救包吗？”

Jensen不能肯定是什么让他有勇气开口，也许他可能是想为这个面色灰白，双眼无神的绑匪做点什么，他看起来几近昏倒的边缘。他们不知身在茫茫森林中的何处，Jensen的手仍然被铐在背后，他不想去揣测如果绑架他的人因为失血过多晕倒的话，他会陷入什么样的麻烦。

“我这只有一点零碎的东西，为什么这么问？”

好奇浮上了这个人的脸，他疑惑Jensen怎么回答才会是正常的反应。不是每一天都能碰到俘虏会自愿帮助绑匪的。

“我曾经研学过一点关于医学领域的知识，包括如何处理外伤。我的命运现在掌握在你手里，你好好活着对我来说才是最重要的，所以我希望你可以让我来帮你。”

Jared点头同意了，可他依然满怀戒备。（显然他已经没有精力去拒绝Jensen向他伸出的援手，他面色憔悴并且筋疲力尽）他从腰上取下一把钥匙，为Jensen解了锁。他当然不会这么快就相信Jensen，不管怎样，当他继而将他们的脚踝铐在一起时，他拿出了装满“七零八碎”的袋子。袋子里真的如他所说的一样又乱又零碎，要不是Jensen因为时间和地点的限制，他可能已经开口大肆嘲笑了。

不过，尽管手上的物资有限，Jensen还是尽最大努力处理了Jared肩膀上的刺伤。擦拭了他的伤口，绷带被一圈圈地缠绕在裂开的伤口上直到整个伤口都被覆盖。全部的过程也给了Jensen一个绝佳的机会，让他可以仔细研究眼前这个绑架他的人。他注意到了这个人的双手粗糙布满老茧，且衣衫褴褛，身上所带的物品简陋老旧，看上去都已经使用了有些年头了。除此之外，他情不自禁地赞赏这个人的体格。他的身体非常精壮，肌肉发达，但不是那种劳动工人健硕魁梧的身躯，也不是剑客那种倾向纯力量的体魄。更确切地说，他柔韧轻盈得像个刺客——同时Jensen有了一个很有意思的发现，他意识到他曾经在他父亲的秘密部队里见过一个刺客。他的绑匪身上有跟刺客相匹配的疤痕，虽然Jensen更在意在这个人的肋骨处所绽开的一片青紫的淤痕。Jensen只能推测他在某个时刻和城堡的警卫发生过冲突，他想知道绑匪已经扔下了多少具尸体。

想到了城堡，Jensen咽下了即将破口而出的叹息，也许他应该因为被绑架等诸事而表现得更加心烦意乱和不安。尽管城堡一生都为他家，可Jensen觉得他有点被那个地方绑住了。他不会对那些庸人自扰、铁石心肠只会缩在石墙后的懦夫推心置腹。自从孩提时起，他就一直在被人不断提醒，他会在某一天成为国王，但他如何在一座为他打造的镀金囚笼之中如鱼得水？他们的王子只会在怒火之中燃烧殆尽。他的妹妹明明更加宽容，适合当个君主，然而奇怪的是，上次有她的消息还是关于她离开了城堡去了东边的某个地方。作为一位国王的替补人，他们希望她不要干预Jensen的任何事务。

在他宣布自己已经大功告成，并和绑匪拉开了距离后，他们的视线碰撞在了一起。不知何由，他想立刻在这里坦白自己的想法，将他所有的怒气与怨念全部倾倒在这个陌生人身上，直到他再也没有东西可以发泄。可即便如此，话最后还是被咽了回去。他知道他会表现得有多愤怒，积攒了一辈子的怨愤不是一句对不起就可以泯灭的。他只是……失去了反抗的力气。

镣铐又被重新铐在了他身上，可一个在脚踝，一个在手腕，这使得束缚变得令人尴尬的舒服，但Jensen太累了已经不想管为什么了。将他的怒火抛之脑后，扯过自己的斗篷盖在身上，Jensen尝试将自己投入梦乡。

**

Jared的睡眠并不安稳，时睡时醒。但谢天谢地，王子似乎做得不错，他没有因为伤口感染而发烧。黎明的曙光唤醒了他，他开始着手换一身干净的衣服时，王子还在熟睡。Jensen身上盖着他的毛绒斗篷（想必一定非常昂贵），Jared因此独占了从马厩里偷来的毯子。它们是由结实耐用的羊毛编织而成的，即便是他以地为席，那也应该能用很长时间。

最终他不得不推醒王子，Jared犹豫该不该在一个地方逗留太长时间，特别是当城堡现在理当意识到Jensen失踪了。他递给王子一小块不新鲜的面包和奶酪，同时也给自己分了一点，那些都是他放在包里的存粮。在这难以下咽的早餐中谁也没有开口，Jared认为有必要在途中尝试抓一些猎物，以防他们的晚饭落空。

单膝跪在Jensen的脚边，Jared能感觉有道视线跟着落在他身上。Jared重新调整了镣铐，这次他将王子的双手铐在了胸前——最小程度地表示了他对Jensen的信任。Jared选择碰碰运气，如果Jensen至今为止都没有挣扎或者企图逃跑过，那么他之后也不会反抗。也许这么想有点愚蠢和肤浅，但Jensen的行为举止告诉Jared他无意逃跑——虽然这听起来很荒唐。

帮助Jensen上马，接着Jared也从后面跨了上去。没有毯子和一双带着手铐的手横在他们的身体之间，他们在马背上坐得更靠近了，Jared非常在意王子温热的身体正贴着他的胸口和大腿，源源不断地向他传递着热量。

“我想我应该问你，你要带我去哪。”

这听起来不像是个问句，这样的从容不迫让Jared有点讶异，但他仍然不慌不忙地回答了Jensen。

“见我的主人。”

“他要见我？为什么？”

“我的主人给我任务，我只是遵循它们。”

“好吧。”Jensen缓缓点头，他沉默了将近一两公里的路程，随即再次出声，“如果他派了一个窃贼在晚上绑走我，那我们之间一定发生了一些不愉快的事情。”

Jared模棱两可，“看上去很符合逻辑。”

王子微微转过身，Jared可以看见他眉间升起的怀疑，“你不会告诉我谁是你的主人对吧？”

“明天再问我试试。”

“嗯，因为你认为我已经习惯了被蒙在鼓里，”Jensen背过身的同时喃喃自语，“但是现在我突然充满了问题。”

Jared无可奈何地轻叹一声，做出了让步，“我现在所能告诉你的是，我的主人想要你在婚礼举办前离开城堡。”

王子的反应含混不清，但Jared觉得那听起来像是“我和他都想。”

“再回答我最后一个问题，之后我就不再审问你了。”

“看来我们对审问的理解有所偏差，但问吧。”

“你叫什么名字？我猜你已经知道我的了……”

“我叫Jared，现在你可以闭嘴了。”

**

最终将脸对上了名字让Jensen感到莫名的愉悦，他高兴地遵守了自己保持安静的承诺。

骏马以一种平稳的速度向前奔驰，周围的世界滑过他们的视野，太阳已经开始倾坠入地平线。Jensen可以感觉到他们正在朝南边的疆土行进，但这个信息在所发生的一连串事件中显得微不足道。谁可能是Jared的主人，Jensen毫无线索，再有，为什么会有人想破坏皇室的婚礼，他对此一无所知。他只能按兵不动，等待着幕后者揭露自己的真面目。

Jensen可能会揍自己一顿。他缺乏自我保护意识这一点着实令人震惊，甚至他自己都有些受不了。

他们的影子随着太阳西下逐渐拉长，气温逐渐降低。冰冷的晚风吹过，令他的双颊被冻得通红。Jared的身体在他背后暖得像个火炉，Jensen不得不竭力阻止自己继续为了寻求温暖而往他怀里缩，免得Jared有其他想法。不是说Jensen介意Jared和他在一起，而是因为Jared离自己喜欢的“类型”太近了，但一个窃贼对他来说依旧是个定时炸弹。Jensen最想做的事就是激怒他，即使是考虑这种事，他也谈不上是个鲁莽的傻瓜——顶多算是他仍然有尽职当个囚犯的精神。

他们用了几个小时穿过一片茫茫的田野，Jared带他们来到一条清澈的小溪前，周围环绕的树将这里隐蔽得很好，他们在这里停脚休息的时候便能有些掩护。Jared解开了其中一个镣铐，要求Jensen去洗漱。然后他便在Jensen看到他要去哪之前就消失了，一会儿以后又重新出现，Jensen的身上仍旧还有点潮湿。Jared正坐在一小堆篝火旁，对着一个看起来像小型鸟类的动物和一小堆蔬菜大伤脑筋。

**

最后Jensen接手负责了晚餐，Jared只是在一旁看着，眼里盛满了困惑。他盯着Jensen用他的刀清理着捕猎来的鸟和切碎蔬菜，然后将准备好的食材全倒进了他旅行一直带着的烹饪锅里。天呐，这简直是他这周吃得最美味的一顿饭。王子浓密睫毛下的那一双榛绿色眼睛流露出的冰冷令人看不透，与Jared第一次用刀挟持他时所透露出的情感相比更像一个未知的谜。

“身为一个王子，你会这些技能可真是怪异。”

“在我小时候，只有医生和负责炊事的人会和我聊天，所以……”

他对此记忆犹新，甚至可以指出具体时间。可当Jensen意识到自己说了什么的时候，他便不再继续了，气氛再次沉寂下来。但Jared从他的话语里捕捉到了一小部分片段，这不像是一个天真烂漫的孩子该有的童年，他用这些零散的碎片拼凑出的是一个因被众人所期望成为王子而毫无权利的孩童。更准确地说，他的话语里弥散着孤独和痛苦，这样交杂的情感在无声地强迫Jared同情他，同时也间接地令他怀疑王子可能从一开始就没那么热衷于成为王子。有可能被绑架是Jensen从未指望过的最好结果。如果是这样的话，Jared不知道该做出何种反应。

他依然不能卸下防御，还不是时候。Jared以前吃过亏，在惨痛经历之后他吸取了教训。尽管如此，他不相信Jensen此时在演戏，除非他是Jared遇见过的演技最惊人的演员。在这种情况下，他根本不相信会有这样的人。对于Jared来说，要赶走怀疑的感觉总是很难的。

第一天晚上的例行公事再次上演——Jensen处理了他的伤口，为他换了绷带。Jared检查了Jensen手上的束缚，确保他无法逃走之后，他们侧身躺在了地上，背对背朝着不同的方向睡去。

已经赶了两天的路，还有三天的行程。Jared的心随着焦虑跳动。

**

又是一天的策马而行。Jared的胸膛温暖而宽厚，感受着Jared的体温在他的后背蔓延开，Jensen正在努力控制着不合时宜的勃起。

他对Jared矛盾的感情让他感觉五脏六腑都揪在了一起——恐惧、渴望、担忧和半信半疑。在他心里的某个角落，他可以听见他妹妹的声音，“Jensen如果你有胆量的话，为什么不敢去追求某人，让他留在你见鬼的生命里！”他的妹妹从来都是一针见血，而且在所有人里，唯有她的怒火是他能忍受的。这是件好事，因为他对所有事漠然置之的态度经常使她发怒。

当Jared将马停在了一边，然后准备帮助他下马时，他的思绪被打断了。这是与此前的一晚相近的地方——有繁茂的树作庇护，附近隐约可以听到水流的声音。他们生好了火，Jared把他新采摘的蘑菇给了Jensen，还有一些看起来非常丑陋的根茎蔬菜，然后Jared的身影迅速消失在河流的方向。

Jensen对Jared的暗示不与反抗，就算带着镣铐，他同样也可以将蔬菜切得和没有带着手铐时一样好。他将切好的蔬菜扔进已经烧开了水的小锅里，然后便朝着水面上漂浮着的不同颜色的蔬菜怔怔出神，一种奇怪的成就感席卷了他。即使是在这样一个无依无靠的处境下，他依旧可以用自己的双手做饭——虽然他的乐趣是如此简单，可他却很愉悦。他因为自己的想法责备了自己，但那不能阻止他再次这么想，他已经回忆不起来上一次他如此快乐是什么时候了。

将锅从火上拎走，Jensen抬头发现Jared站在离他几英尺远的地方凝视着他，水珠正从他裸露着的胸口滑下，在他青紫色的伤痕上留下泛着光的水痕。

**

“你是不是经常乐意去帮助那些将要伤害你的人？”

Jensen眨了眨眼，“如果我没有说错，你还没有对我造成任何伤害。”

“用刀挟持你，强行将你从城堡里带走不算构成伤害？”

想到自从他的生命里第一次有了Jared的陪伴，Jensen不禁勾起嘴角，露齿一笑。在他的笑容淡去之前，他开口，“我以为会有更多的伤害……但说真的，我感觉你对我所做的行为反而帮了我的大忙。”

“我……什么？”

“不要让荣华富贵消磨你的心智——他们用这些冠冕堂皇的表面隐藏了事实，Ackles家的城堡华丽的外表底下不过是不可胜数的监狱和地牢。”

Jared咬住了牙关，他为王子混淆了概念，看轻了自己目前的处境而感到愤怒。他们离城堡越远，Jensen就变得更加满不在乎，Jared只是不能理解王子的无忧无虑。他们离Jensen面临最终的命运只剩两天的骑行，这个认知突然将Jared推向抉择的边缘。

“你的话意味着，当我将束缚你的枷锁物化为一个实体时，我反而救了你。”

“让我可以睡在群星之下，比邻于……”

“你胡说。”

在打断Jensen的话语之后，Jared赤裸着上半身坐到了火堆旁，他们默不作声地开始吃起各自的食物。几分钟的时间悄悄溜走了，Jared可以感觉到Jensen的视线在这每分每秒里一直胶着在他身上。他想知道Jensen是不是在为他胸口凝聚在一起的青紫色淤伤做简单的检查，也有可能Jensen仅是注视着他刀伤周围发红的皮肤，或者他看得远远不止这些。他只是关心吗？可能是怜悯？或许他只是在欣赏Jared的体格和硬朗的线条。他渴望这些吗？渴望他？

他想回避Jensen灼热的视线，让他往别的地方看。但与此同时，在他的内心深处，他希望Jensen继续将目光投在他身上。

王子起先打破了他们之间令人局促不安的沉默，他起身清理了刚刚用来做饭的火坑，将东西收拾得干净利落，但这同样扰乱了Jared的注意力。即便是幅度最小的动作，沉重的链条也随着Jensen的活动叮当作响，清脆的响声将他们的立场体现得淋漓尽致，这个声音同时也提醒着Jared王子过一会儿有可能会来询问他肩膀上的刺伤。他讨厌自己所造成的这种情况，可覆水难收，Jensen依旧忍受着手铐所带来的重量这个事实是Jared可以安心下来的关键。。

Jared突然起身将Jensen推到临近的树干上。Jensen猝不及防，手中刚洗干净的锅与勺子全部摔到了地上。Jensen愕然地看着他，但看上去丝毫不打算逃跑或回击，他只是一动不动地站在那里。用右手扯过链条，Jared将它举过自己的头顶。因为镣铐的缘故，Jensen的手臂被迫搭在Jared的双肩上，可这却让他们看起来很自然地抱在了一起。他肩膀处被压到的伤口发出了抗议，但Jared决定置之不理。

他的左手开始拉扯着他们身上的衣物——Jensen的上衣和他们的裤子。Jensen苍白而清瘦，雀斑被点缀在他白皙的皮肤上，当他的上半身被Jared剥光时，Jared能感受到他的战栗。没过多久Jensen就被冻得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，但Jared根本没有打算为他盖上衣服，而是褪去了他更多的衣物，让他更多的肌肤被暴露在外。裤子被脱到了腿弯处，他们的肌肤整片整片地紧贴在一起，使他们同时呻吟出声。

Jared将Jensen的阴茎抓握在手里，手中的性器只是勉强硬起来，他转动着手腕缓慢地套弄着Jensen的阴茎，嘴上却在煽风点火。

“你准备让我停下吗？”

Jensen凝视着他，眼底诉说着无声的恳求，他甚至摇动着臀部让自己的阴茎更加深入Jared的手里。

我想也是，Jared暗自对自己说道。

不再忽视自己已经燃起的欲望，他靠近Jensen将他们的阴茎同时包裹在手中，他的手掌很大，所以他可以很轻易地逗弄摩擦它们。Jared揉搓着他们的坚挺，Jensen的表情在这一刻变得美丽诱人。他冰冷的面具渐渐出现了裂痕，直至最终被快感击碎。他的脸上浮上了红晕，玫瑰粉色渗入他的双颊，一点点蔓延开。这一切充斥着凌乱无序的喘息和金属链发出的声音，他们的身体被汗打湿，湿黏的皮肤没有缝隙地贴在一起。

 

他的拇指刮擦过他们的顶端，将几滴已经渗出在外的浊液涂抹开，如潮的快感冲过Jensen的大脑，他不禁呜咽出声。Jared扭动着臀部获取更多的快感，他将Jensen狠狠地压在书上，让他们的身体更加靠近。

“我要……”

话未说完，白浊便喷洒在Jared的拳头上。微光下，他们的精液混在了一起，在Jared的皮肤上闪着暗淡的光泽，分辨不清是谁的。

低头将自己的脸埋在Jensen的颈窝，Jared粗重地喘着气。

**

醒来时应该会像个梦。

一具温暖的身体靠着他，一同蜷缩在毯子之下，没有任何事物阻隔着他们与天空……

然而Jensen发现Jared正匆忙地在他们的临时营地里走来走去，收集着他稀少的物品，将收拾好的东西绑在马上。他看起来准备离开了。

Jared最后对上了他的视线，他发现Jared正用一种混杂着愤怒和遗憾的目光盯着他。Jensen什么也没说，但他坐了起来，等待Jared的解释，直到此时他才发现他手上的镣铐已经被拿走了。

“我不得不走，我得……把你留在这。我不能再继续下去了，所以在我做了比现在更愚蠢的事之前，我必须得走。”

Jensen端详了Jared，他意识到Jared正处于反常的焦躁不安中，“回到你的主人那，你的意思是？不把我带回去？”

“我不能这么做。他只是……想折磨你——这是他最擅长做的事。我不能让他伤害你。”

“但如果你空手而归，你的主人会把你怎么样？”

Jared紧抿的嘴唇足够成为回答。

没有使Jared开口让Jensen感到挫败，他愤愤地站起来，来到Jared面前。窃贼脸上的神情灰暗沮丧，层层叠叠的疲惫堆积在他的眼里，他的身躯微微弯曲，来减轻刺伤和肋部淤伤给他造成的伤痛。Jensen想缓解Jared心里的痛苦和挣扎，正如他想因为Jared的迟钝而拍他的头。

“为什么还要回去？他手上有什么筹码，让你不得不回到他身边？”

“没有任何东西。他只是……他在我父母双亡后抚养了我，当时没人愿意领养我。我所知道的一切都是他教的。”

“我丝毫不怀疑你已经以十倍的代价回报了他，”Jensen双臂交叉在胸前，“他是谁，Jared？”

最终，他让步了。那一瞬间，他感觉他放下了身上的重担。

“那个声名狼藉的的侯爵。”

Jensen的呼吸漏了一拍，“Morgan？Jeffrey Morgan下令绑架我？在我看来真是，江山易改，本性难移。他的恶劣令人发指，身败名裂以后依旧不知悔改，着实令人可悲。”

“他一遍一遍地告诉我你是怎么毁了他，诅咒你，蔑视你，就好像你是恶魔的化身。我觉得他没有疯，这使我渐渐相信了他。”

“那发生在我还是孩子的时候，我在庭院里玩，他被我放在地上的木制玩具绊倒了，摔了个嘴啃泥，文件散乱了一地，还有一小瓶药水泼洒得到处都是。”

“瓶子里装着毒药。”

“是的，毒药。而那份秘密文件揭示了一个准备谋杀半个皇室的阴谋。那一天结束之前，他就被放逐了。我想我不应该感到惊讶，他终于冲着我下手了……”

在一片寂静中，他们花了很长时间思考接下来该何去何从。

他不能回去了，还不是时候。就如他不能将Jensen置之于危险中，最起码原因不应该是他的离开。也许是生平第一次，Jared允许自己依恋上一个人。他决定保持沉默，以免王子发现Jared抗拒不了他。

“Jared？”Jensen带着若有所思的表情再次转向他，“你觉得你可以偷偷将我送回城堡吗？”

**

三天的骑行后，他们已经站在城堡前，将城堡的宏伟景色尽收眼底。难以置信地，Jensen发出一声兴奋的欢呼。

“噢，不可置信，她真的那么做了！”

Jared望着城墙上自由飘扬的紫色旗帜，一个陌生的徽章印在上面。他以为自己熟知所有家族象征的颜色和徽章，但他似乎遗漏了这一个。“你得先告诉我发生了什么。”

“这是我妹妹的手笔。Mackenzie，她注定要成就大事。而她也真的做到了，她做了我绝对无法完成的事。”

“你的意思是她……”

“趁我父亲不注意的时候篡夺了他的王位？是的，没错。我还没见过有谁比她更有魄力。”

牵着他们的马，Jensen带着复燃的热情推开一侧的大门，Jared紧跟其后。一个沉稳的仆人迎接了他们，就好像Jensen从来都没有失踪过。相反地，侍童在认出王子之后，几乎要震惊到休克，然后他们簇拥过来将Jensen拉进城堡。比他想象的还要快，Jared发现自己已经来到了宫廷里的一个房间里。女王陛下从王座上霍地站起，大步朝着Jensen走来，她的长裙在她的身后翩翩起舞，然后她用几近要将他推倒的力气抱住了他。

“哥哥，你绝对是个笨蛋！你到底去哪了？”

“事情有点混乱，不过我会让你知道的。”微微离开她的拥抱，他朝Jared的方向做了个手势，“有人雇了暴徒绑架我，然后Jared出手相救。”

女王狡黠打量着她的哥哥，如同她已经知道了他还有一半的故事没告诉她，但她最后却什么也没有说，只是向前与Jared握了握手。

“不管怎样我都很高兴你回来了，所以现在你可以……”

“不，没门。你去当女王，做女王该做的事。我坐在后面看着你便很满足了，你不适合退居幕后。”

“好吧!”Mackenzie举起双手投降，“但你知道我是多么喜欢这些国家上的破事，所以我的抱歉不会是真心的。”

女王的笑容自信、感染力十足，让Jared情不自禁加入他们，聆听他们的对话。

一扇门被砰地一声关上了，接踵而至的是高跟鞋踩在地面的声音，清脆急促地声音说明来者匆忙，然后公爵的女儿突然出现在他们面前，红发因为过快的步伐被吹得有些凌乱。

“谣言传得很快，但这次看起来是真的，你果真回来了。”

“Danneel，我……”

“没必要，Jensen。Mackenzie已经全盘托出，”Danneel的笑容里洋溢着得意，亲密地勾住女王的手臂，“你看，我们如今是同伙了。事实上，我曾经和Mack分享了一点我的小疑问，但我想我现在已经想明白了……所以，Jensen，你是否愿意作为大使向北边出发宣告Ackles已经有了他们的新女王？这必将是一条漫长而孤独的道路，没什么人愿意这么做。”

Jared注视着Jensen权衡Danneel的提议，他看上似乎摇摆不定，于是Jared举起了手。

“我有两个条件：第一，我必须自己选择跟从谁。其次，你得为我解决侯爵，将他扔进地牢最阴暗的角落。”

Mackenzie微微叹了口气，“成交，我会满足你的要求，这种事情易如反掌。”

Jensen这一次破天荒地想将她们从兴奋中拖走，在Mackenzie和Danneel激动得无暇顾及他们的时候，他转身看着Jared，嘴角勾起一丝顽劣的笑——这是Jared从来没见过的神情，Jensen再一次丰富了Jared对他的了解。

“我小时候就喜欢在不合时宜的时候消失，我想知道这一次你愿不愿意与我一起消失在时间里？我会相当感激你的陪伴。”

Jensen向他伸出了手，带着满心欢喜，Jared接受了邀请。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
